badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Slenderman Run
When I was walking home the other night through the woods, I heard some rustling behind me. However, I just dismissed it as an animal and walked on. However, I heard it again. When I turned around, a man chloroformed me, and I passed out. When I woke up, I was chained up with 4 other people by a tree. We were all screaming for help. Suddenly, a man's voice was heard throughout a speaker. "Hello, welcome to the new game show: "Slenderman Run". In this game, you will all be pursued by Slenderman until only 1 of you remain. If you're that person, you'll get a prize. Anyways, the game starts now!" At that moment, we were freed, and we all started freaking out. We decided to look for an exit. However, we saw that we were stuck in this area by a tall fence. All of a sudden, we turned around to find Slenderman. He grabbed one of us, and sent him to purgatory. The 4 of us ran away. However, Slenderman's wrapped one of his tentacles around another person's leg, tripped him, and sent him to purgatory as well. The 3 of us ran away, and found a system of tunnels. We hoped to lose Slenderman in there. It was a complex system. If we weren't careful, we could get lost. However, one of us fell through the floor to the story below us. We couldn't get him back up, so we told him to continue on, and we'd meet up with him once we escape. He nodded and bolted for the exit. The other guy and I continued on. We saw an exit, but Slenderman wrapped one of his tentacles around the leg of the guy I was running with, and he killed him. I was now alone. As I was running away from the tunnels, I saw that the guy who fell to the lower story was climbing back up to the surface. I helped him up, and we ran away. I explained to him that the other guy I was with died, and it was down to us 2. We eventually lost Slenderman, and got a few moments to catch our breath. I told him that my name was Dave. He said that his name was Pete. We decided to run to the opposite corner on the woods, because we didn't go there yet, and there might've been a way out over there. As we were running, Slenderman grabbed Pete by his neck. He told me to run away, and leave him. I continued on alone. As I got to the opposite corner of the woods, I saw a car with its engine running. There was a road right next to it, and a sign which read "City 2 miles ahead". I ran there, but my leg got caught in a bear trap. I desperately tried to free my leg, but I was unable to. All of a sudden, Slenderman appeared in front of me, and I realized that I was about to die. However, Slenderman took its mask off to reveal that he was actually Pete. Pete said that he was responsible for doing this, and that he killed the other 3 people. I said "I thought Slenderman did this." He responded wiith "You retard. Slenderman doesn't exist. I use this game show as an opportunity to get away with murder." He pulled a sword out of his pocket, and said "Now, it's your turn to die." However, I heard a gunshot as a bullet went straight through his head and killed him. A man walked up to me and said "I am the game show host. I am the voice you heard at the beginning of this game. Pete wasn't the serial killer. He has some weird disorder. However, I don't want him to kill you. I want to get the joy in doing so." He put a bullet into his gun, aimed it at my head, and said "Goodbye." All of a sudden, Slenderman appeared behind the game show host and killed him. Slenderman spared me. The bear trap which was holding my foot let go, and I was able to get up. I ran to the car, and started driving away. I was going to drive to the city's hospital. However, when I entered the city, all of the buildings were red and were oozing with blood. Their were demons flying around everywhere. A loud voice from the skies said "Dave, this is the afterlife. That man who chloroformed you in the woods was a serial killer, and he killed you right after you passed out. Now, you must stay here for the rest of our life." Upon hearing that, I sat down sobbing by the car I drove here with. I eventually calmed down, and accepted my fate. Suddenly, I heard a loud voice from above which said "Jesus, this game was shit. I can't believe I wasted 3 months programming this garbage." I looked up to see a large window in the skies. A grown man was sitting in a chair, with headphones on. He was a game developer. "Who are you?" I asked in shock. The man said "I don't like the color of this guy's shirt. I might change it from red to blue." I noticed that the man was typing a few keys on his keyboard. Suddenly. my shirt changed from red to blue. It was at that point I realized that I was a video game character. The man said "Actually, I might just delete this game, and start a new one." I screamed "But wait! What will happen to me!" The man hit delete, and everything went to black. ... The game developer started brainstorming for his next game. As he did so, he looked outside at the post-apocalyptic landscape of Earth, and thought of the nuclear war which killed most of the life on Earth. He then turned on the TV to find a scientist talking about the possibilities of numerous dimensions such as a world in which game show contestants have to run away from Slenderman so they won't die. However, all of a sudden, the ghostly figures of Dave, Pete, the other 3 contestants in "Slenderman Run", the game show host, and hundreds of other video game characters appeared behind him. He screamed in terror when he saw them. They all morphed into a giant humanoid monster. The thing said "We are all the video game characters that you've deleted. You've destroyed numerous dimensions." The man said "Please don't kill me. It was never supposed to end this way. I just wanted to bring my daughter back from the grave." The thing replied with "Your daughter doesn't exist. She is a figment of your magination. You have multi-personality disorder. We could always just warn you. However, you have killed trillions of life forms in the past several years. You've done too much damage. Now, we're going to kill you." The man screamed "No!" as the thing crushed him to death. As he died, his life flashed before his eyes. He thought of the time he discovered numerous dimensions, the time he created Slenderman, the time he caused the nuclear war which killed most of Earth's population, the time he was given supernatural powers by a sorcerer, and the time he killed many of his enemies, and put them inside his games for scientific testing. The man then died. The thing turned back into all of the individual video game characters. However, they then turned into real people. Now that the designer was killed, they're free to roam the real world. They all got weapons to kill the last survivors from the nuclear war. Humanity put up a fierce struggle though, and in the process, the game show host of "Slenderman Run", the 3 contestants who died first in "Slenderman Run, and 132 other video game characters were killed in the process. Dave, Pete, and 224 other video game characters survived the massacre. They decide to repolulate the planet Earth. They all split up to gather supplies. Dave and Pete walked with each other. "You know, that was some crazy shit back there." replied Dave. Yes, it was," replied Pete, "By the way, sorry for trying to kill you in "Slenderman Run". That was in my programming. I couldn't do anything about it." "It's fine." said Dave. They approached an abandoned hotel, and began searching it. Suddenly, Pete pulled out a knife and stabbed Dave in the throat. Dave began bleeding out. "Why the fuck did you do that?" screamed Dave. Pete said "I'm afraid that I haven't been completely honest with you. We've met before. My real name is Evan Renning." Dave's eyes got big as he remembered what happened. ... Right before the video game developer programmed "Slenderman Run", he was working on another game called "The Torturer". In that game, Dave kidnapped Pete (Evan Renning), and he forced him to watch his family get brutally murdered. However, the video game developer decided to shut the game down, killing all of the characters. As Dave prepared to die, he noticed a glitch in the game which would lead him to the next game that the developer was going to program; "Slenderman Run". Doing so would prolong his lifespan. He tied Pete up to leave him to die, and he hopped through the portal. However, Pete (Evan Renning) found a knife by him, and he used it to cut the ropes and jump through the portal to follow him. As he was going through the portal, however, he gained the ability to manipulate the coding in the game. The game was originally supposed to end with Dave being the sole survivor of the 5, and escaping with the car. However, Pete changed the coding to have him kill Dave instead. Unfortunately, however, he forgot to change the coding of the game show host, which was why he was shot dead before he had a chance to finish Dave off. However, since he changed the coding inside the game, his coding mixed together with the video game developer's coding caused numerous paradoxes which caused numerous dimensions to collapse in on each other and combine. All of the dimensions eventually found their way to the game developer's world (the core dimension), giving them the opportunity to kill him. Since Pete finally had freedom from the game world's rules, he had the opportunity to kill Dave. ... As Dave laid there bleeding to death, he said "Why couldn't you just forgive me?" Pete said "There's no way I can forgive you for killing my family. My entire family was killed when we took over this post-apocalyptic town, you know. I thought that I could finally have them back, but I didn't. That was my breaking point. You deserved what you got from me." Dave then fell over and died. When Pete exited the building, he told the video game characters that Dave was killed in an accident when a knife fell down from the top shelf and slit his throat open. They all believed him. However, one thing didn't add up. At first, Pete couldn't put his finger on it, but then he realized what it was. It was so obvious that Pete was shocked that he didn't think of it before. None of this is real. Pete isn't a real person. He's a character in a troll pasta on some website. He consists of text. Pete looked dead ahead to see you reading this story. Shocked, you throw your computer out the window. When it breaks, however, your world starts to crumble. Every single dimension in the Universe collapses instantly, and everything goes black. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...the entire Universe is gone... ...all that remains is blackness... ...nothing but blackness... ...no life here... ...no life there... ...no life anywhere... ...there's just blackness... ...blackness... ...blackness... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...suddenly... ...in this empty chasm called space... ...a lone man reappears... ...that man is Pete... ...Pete finds himself floating... ...he's floating in the middle of this blackness... ...he realizes what happened... ...when the entire Universe disappeared... ...he was spared since he... ...was one of the people... ...who caused it to happen... ...somehow... ...this paradox didn't effect him... "Helllo?" Pete screamed. Suddenly, a piece of paper appeared in Pete's hands. Wen he opened it, it said: WHO WAS PHONE?! Pete responded "Alexander Graham Bell" (the person who invented the first telephone). Suddenly, Alexander Graham Bell appeared in front of him, and said "Congratulations, you've discovered the answer to this riddle. Now, you get to be a God." A portal opened up, and both of them flew through it. The portal then closed. In the distance, Slenderman watched them go through the portal. Then, he suffocated himself to death with his tentacles and died. His body floated away. However, Alexander Graham Bell lied. He actually tricked Pete and murdered him. Bell was part of the game developer's game "The Torturer" as well. In that game, Pete left Bell to be tortured to death by Dave. Bell swore to get revenge on Pete, and he eventually did. However, Bell then tripped on his shoelaces and died. Now, the Universe is officially free of all life. But all of a sudden, this pasta ended. Another masterpiece written by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta Category:Slender Man Category:Troll pasta Category:Pretense Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta